


I want to start a family/Dennis

by MissPygmyPie



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, Happy Ending, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "I want to start a family"





	I want to start a family/Dennis

Dennis had come home fairly late today, his face deep in thoughts. You were worried, not sure what was going on but eventually you were able to bring him to sit down on the couch with you and tell you what had happened that got him so upset.

“We were called to an emergency today and it was this little family. They were about our age and they had two wonderful kids, a boy and a girl,” he started, almost not taking any breaths while talking. “Their stove had caught fire. Kev and Al took care of it and I waited outside just playing with the kids to, you know, distract them,” he rambled on, “the little girl was so scared. She was only two and the sweetest little girl! The boy was four, I chased him around for a bit,” he ended smiling widely.

“That’s so sweet, Den,” you stated honestly.

Dennis was the best when it came to kids. He’d always taken care of the kids at Churchill Estate whenever somebody needed a babysitter or their parents were caught in some trouble. Still, you weren’t sure where your boyfriend was going with this. You looked at him expectantly, encouraging him to go on.

“While I was with them I realized something.”

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just…” he hesitated, “I want to start a family.”

Without intending it your eyebrows shot up. “Dennis…”

“I know, it might not be the smartest. We aren’t rich, hell we are far from that,” Dennis admitted, “but I love you Y/N! We have been together for a year now and I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It ain’t gonna be easy, but I think we can do it. I want a little Y/N running around and take care of a small Den. I love you so much! What do you say?” He ended, looking into your eyes, trying to find an answer before you even had the chance to reply.

“I love you too, more than anything,” you started, but quickly going on seeing his expression drop, knowing he’d take this as a no. “And I would love nothing more than having a small family with you.”

Dennis stared at you for a second, unsure whether you were serious or not. “Really?”

“Really!”

His face lit up at your words and before you knew what was happening he had pulled you into his arms, hugging you tightly and kissing your temple over and over again.

“Relax, Den, it’s not like I’m pregnant yet,” you laughed, softly releasing yourself from his arms.

“I sure hope not, babe, because there’s one thing I always wanted to do before that happens.”

You watched him get up and out of the room, wondering where he went. But only a minute later he returned, his arms behind his back.

“What’s going on?”

“Y/N,” he started, getting down onto one knee right in front of you. “I love you and I can’t wait to be a family. I never had a functioning one, with a pathetic piece of shit as a father, but I promise I will be the best dad to our kids! And the best husband, if you want me to.”

You gulped at his words, your heart beating so fast you could feel it almost jumping out of your chest.

“Will you marry me, Y/N? Please?”

You started shaking, trying to catch your breath while the first tears started falling. You didn’t know how but somehow you managed to nod and give him the answer he’d so desperately been waiting for.

“Yes,” you croaked, your voice heavy with tears and happiness.

It was the moment you’d been waiting for ever since you met him. You’d always known Dennis was the love of your life – and you couldn’t wait to start this new chapter with him.


End file.
